


關於和前任CLAP(知燦篇/HE/OOC/非現背)

by wuzixuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 刷灿, 刷燦, 知灿, 知燦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzixuan/pseuds/wuzixuan
Summary: 這個標題當然是17，拍手讚讚讚！
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 2





	關於和前任CLAP(知燦篇/HE/OOC/非現背)

**Author's Note:**

> 非現背，巨大OOC，優秀學長商人刷X學弟燦。
> 
> 就是做了夢之後臨時興起的小短篇，甜裡帶點酸，各篇皆獨立閱讀。
> 
> 本來想之後整個系列一起發，但想起來是忙內生日啊今天，這篇知燦就湊合當賀文吧，今天也是為知燦產糧的一天，約5500字左右。

正文：

知燦篇：關於萬惡資本主義的甲方。

診斷過後分手原因：年紀、距離感。

１.

生意場上最重要的就是套近乎和攀關係，李燦突然就知道為甚麼老闆死活非要讓自己跟進這次的項目，他本來也以為就是個普通的同校前輩。

此時此刻他卻有了塞進土裡當鴕鳥的心態，現在縮到辦公桌底下告訴老闆自己要辭職不幹去順榮哥那跳舞來得及嗎？但骨感的現實卻是他向萬惡的資本主義低頭，乖乖握住伸來眼前的手。在職場遇到前任，世界到底有多小？跨國企業那麼多家怎麼就偏偏選到他在的這家？

內心的一萬個為什麼無人解答，他只能向耶穌禱告或跪拜菩薩，求早日結束這項合作案，讓他解脫。

那雙桃花眼略為濕潤、笑起來微彎，看誰都是含情脈脈，不但多情還要人命。自己當初就是在那裡頭踩到水坑摔了一大跤，搞得好陣子都鬱鬱寡歡人見人嫌。

「燦尼似乎沒在聽我說話呢，什麼事情讓你分心了嗎？」

老闆眼刀使過來他才從小情緒中回過神。內心的鼓聲在大力作響，倒數三二一之後才敢抬眼一瞧，果然又是那幅多情的樣子。

瞧瞧，誰說洪知秀不是個聰明人？明明帶著責備的話，表情卻掩飾成理解的樣子。就像當初，所有人都說他不珍惜出個國遠距離怎麼了？洪知秀那樣的三好男友誰不要誰傻逼。

……行吧，他李燦就是個特級傻逼，出國前私訊一條分手就自顧自的換卡換號斷聯了。

沒人知道他在乎的不是遠距離，可也不想去解釋什麼，壞話和小情緒最後全含著血淚往肚裡吞，就連潛意識的自己都更偏袒對方。

「合作愉快。」

禮貌性的握手，有過第一次第二次也就自然多了，想是這麼想，哪知道對方一握就不放手，掙扎幾下反倒被握更緊。

「你……」  
「剛剛加了老闆的KKT，但是還沒加你的。」

實際上洪知秀有任何疑問或需要改進的地方對接的人都是老闆而非自己，可眼下所有人都在情況明顯不利，只能拿出手機乖乖就範。

一旁洪知秀家的助理推了下眼鏡，瞥見桃花眼裡的狡猾，默默感嘆自家老闆這招夠賊啊嘖嘖。

２.

「李燦你怎麼了？今天很不在狀況內喔。」

老闆拍拍他的頭念過兩句也就算了，李燦看著KKT上的新增聯絡人，大頭貼還是十字架，心情標語寫的是我想你。

簡單明瞭，指不定是遠在美國的小情人，反正他沒信心是自己。就像大家說的，洪知秀是個三好男人，和他在一起說是擁有全世界都不為過，唯一過不去的大概是橫在兩人之間的距離。

當初回去美國的消息還不是從本人那聽說，而是其他老師。

也想過去找洪知秀問清楚，選在風和日麗的早晨翹課找了一整個校園後，終於在某個建築大樓前見到，但他的身邊圍著太多人，就像眾星拱月那般耀眼、根本挪不出眼看自己。回程公車搭到一半下起大雨、起霧朦朧了窗戶和思緒，這才想起早上的天氣預報是午後雷陣雨。

高二時的李燦最後還是沒勇氣阻止大四歲且擁有燦爛前程的男友離開。

「行吧你別再對著我哭喪了，真要我表達意見的話，大概是因為距離感吧。」  
「對方是誰？洪知秀啊！我們入校前就被學校邀請回來做演講的優秀校友。」  
「還能抱著回憶過活你該偷笑了好吧。」

通常這種時候最需要的是別人的感同身受，但夫勝寬恰恰相反、他第一次聽見後就給出如此無情又犀利的評價，絲毫沒有安慰人的意思。李燦懷疑自己可能有被虐症，被這罵過還罵不醒、還下意識點開對方的電話約了晚上見。

「不是，你怎麼過了這麼些年還不長進啊？」  
「我當初不就跟你說別選什麼跨國企業折騰自己。乖乖跟順榮哥合資開舞蹈教室嗎？」  
「你硬要選外文系的時候我就知道了！呀不准否認臭小子，認識幾年了還不懂嗎真是。」

李燦情商鬼打牆不見長，夫勝寬的念人功力倒是與日俱增，罵了一堆也不見帶喘。

他無法否認對方說的話。順榮哥遞出的橄欖枝他沒接，而是放棄堅持很久的專業選了個文科，父母朋友老師都為他感到惋惜，只有自己知道這點努力不過是為了支撐那點無謂的念想。

他終於等到，卻膽怯的想提前退場了。

「我也知道他很好……」  
「所以他的想你是對誰說？我嗎？還是哪個Sara或Flora……」

……還能是對誰？夫勝寬真想一把拍醒對方告訴他真相。再三聲明他絕對沒有攀親帶故的意思，不過是男友崔瀚率剛好是洪知秀的遠房小表弟。

出國前洪知秀找上門，說李燦電話沒接KKT不回學校家裡都等不到了，突然就找不到人了。夫勝寬突然就氣不打一處來，雖然他也認同洪知秀是現代21世紀不可多得的三好男人，可內心還是更偏袒從小一起長大的李燦，張口就把聽來的怨氣和真實想法一吐殆盡，連平時心眼大到不行的崔瀚率都聽到狂冒冷汗。

「……我知道了，那可以拜託你幫幫我嗎勝寬？」

夫勝寬看著那雙含情脈脈的桃花眼，怪不得一堆男男女女都著了道，最後還是在洪知秀連同崔瀚率的雙重夾擊下交出自己的KKT，展開為期五年埋伏在李燦身邊的雙重臥底生活。

所以他敢打包票，那個想你絕對不是給Sara或Flora，而是給眼前這個為情所困的傢伙。

「謝謝你告訴我這些，但說實話我無法因為這樣而不出國。」  
「可我願意等，等他長大，也等我能夠成為他的避風港。」

夫勝寬戳著李燦的臉，連點反應都沒給。那段話又從記憶的角落躥出，洪知秀一臉真誠噎的他無話可說，但也幸虧有那段話，才讓他願意當叛軍。

「喂我說，吃飽就好滾了別佔位好嗎我家那位還等著我呢！」  
「哥真是很會碎碎念耶……」

李燦站起來時夫勝寬已經起身去結帳，耳朵和肩膀間還夾著手機不知道在和誰說話，他沒特別去聽、因為用膝蓋想也知道一定是叫家裡那位出來接人。

「你在這等一下，我讓人來接你了。」  
「什麼啊？我又不是小孩。」  
「這都幾點了，很危險不知道嗎？總之乖乖等人來接聽到沒？」  
「啊啊啊知道了哥！」

不知吐槽第幾次對方很會念之後，他看見從遠處走來的崔瀚率……唉、懶得說這對情侶了，隨便揮手當作道別。他低頭滑手機，一邊等著夫勝寬說的人，滑著滑著突然就有道陰影遮住了光線，抬頭後的第一個反應就是落跑。

「燦，我就是來接你的人。」

以前看著斯斯文文弱不禁風，去一趟美國還跟人家學健身了、連帶手上的力氣都大了不少，三番兩次想逃跑都被抓住，洪知秀嘴裡溫柔的喚著單名、李燦瞬間就洩了氣，最深處的感性總能讓理性顯得蒼白無力。

何必呢？他注定要栽的。

「……那就走吧，車在哪？」  
「我停在對面而已。」

目前的狀況不算好但也不算壞，但已是最大的仁慈，洪知秀默默的舒了口氣。

過馬路時有隻手就守在身側，那是屬於洪知秀的貼心，以前甚至會緊摟住肩膀。想到太多從前，搞得現在更顯心酸。

「我家十分鐘就到，去那好嗎？」

李燦自己租的小公寓也只要十分鐘，可一旦看向那雙眼、拒絕的話就會說不出口。坐到副駕後腦子不再因消化澱粉後感到困頓疲憊，反而異常清晰，從前的回憶湧上頭，伴隨窗外的街景一一閃過。

車子停下時，李燦看著熟悉的建築愣了兩秒，這是洪知秀以前大學住的地方，那時常來，太多甜蜜被封存在這。

「燦？怎麼了？」  
「……沒、沒什麼。」

總不能告訴對方內心的抗拒，都過多久的事情了？一直計較過去未免太幼稚，所以假裝淡漠的回答後便跟上樓。

可現實卻是隨著電梯數字往上升，他也越來越緊張，抱著外套的手在顫抖，一直到打開公寓門的瞬間，李燦不得不承認，自己才是那個止步不前的人。

他的內心從來沒忘記如何去愛眼前這個人。

擺設都一樣，只是某些部分還蓋著白布沒被主人掀開，洪知秀已經脫掉皮鞋，彎身去翻找室內拖鞋。期間李燦還瞥見擺在櫃子上的照片，21歲的男人懷裡摟著17歲的少年，溫柔的神情吐露著愛意。

「有了。」

語末還帶點雀躍，有著小恐龍的拖鞋是當初一起逛大賣場，洪知秀看著覺得像自己所以買下來的，現在又重新擺到眼前，好似從來沒有分開過，他們其實還好好的在一起。

「你不罵我嗎？」  
「怎麼了？好好的為什麼要罵你？」

洪知秀的語氣透漏了不安和慌亂，愛或不愛、很明顯的不是嗎？那該死的距離感讓他自以為愛而不得，但實際上恰恰相反，李燦明明只需一個回頭或呼喊，洪知秀就會過來抱緊所有不安。

「我什麼都不聽你講，就自顧自說分手。」  
「把你拉黑換號斷聯，以為傷心的人只有自己。」

李燦終於認清一件事情。他從來都是在自我感動和傷心，卻一句話都沒過問洪知秀，感情本不該是場獨角戲。

他看向洪知秀，對方也傷心的回望，桃花眼滿滿的都是自己。21歲和26歲的洪知秀逐漸重疊，除去成熟和削短的髮絲，所有愛意都未曾退去，甚至有增無減。

「那句想你，是給我的嗎？」  
「沒有什麼Sara或Flora，一直都是你。」

理性與感性從來無法兼得，李燦也逃不過這個定律，還沒來得及發現其中語病，倒頭就抱著洪知秀亂哭亂喊。

「為什麼不罵我？一句也好啊……」

他的吻輕輕落在頭頂，一如既往的溫柔。

「我哪捨得啊……」  
「其實我也有錯……那時的我沒有能力反駁大人的安排。」  
「但現在不一樣，不會再離開你了，燦尼。」

視線重新相交、確認了彼此的想法，唇瓣碰在一起太過自然，未曾變過的香味縈繞在鼻息，他們都能夠清晰的感覺到身體變化，空氣頓時渲染上㯳（情）鳿（慾）。

「等等燦尼，我去沖個澡……」

都被吻的發暈了才來這句話，李燦忍住翻白眼的衝動，偏偏挑這種時候裝紳士，以前自己未成年時兩人在這間公寓裡裡外外還有少糳(做)過嗎？丟掉手裡的西裝外套，勾過他的脖子，這次的吻嗑到了門牙，洪知秀悶哼了一聲。

「哥，抱我。」

他清楚看見洪知秀的訝異，隨之而來的便是鋪天蓋地的吻，沿路都是被脫下的衣物，縱使有些許強迫症加潔癖，洪知秀也顧不得了，身上的人這幾年身材真的長進不少，難怪剛才能那樣抓住自己。

「怎麼了？」  
「想多看你一下。」

身下的人看似理智成熟，但孩子性和那份柔軟的感性卻未曾消散，而那正是洪知秀想保護好的一切。他拉著小點的手，從眼睛一路向下撫摸、最後停在胸口，隔著皮囊的心跳是對所愛之人的回應。

「李燦，外在的改變不能代表什麼。」  
「本質上的我從未改變啊。」

他們從前也很少將那句愛你宣之於口，並非不需要或太俗爛，是因為日常生活中所有的默契和眼神都源自於愛。就像現在，洪知秀直白的用行動表達，愛意就瞬間直達李燦心底。

３.

替代用的乳液帶著涼意從腿間滑下，進入時李燦埋在枕頭裡悶哼，是洪知秀半強迫性的扳過他的臉，又吻了上去。

許是太久未見以至於過度想念，再紳士的人此刻也顧不上體面，糳（做）起來大有狠勁在，每下每下都是全部抽出再一次性進入，李燦只得閉上眼去承受。

一晚上的時間從房間到浴室甚至是落地窗還有書桌前都佈滿了痕跡。糳後再李燦累得昏睡之際、他聽見了洪知秀的晚安。

「嗯……我也愛你哥。」

他聽見自己這麼回應，今晚真是說了好多愛你。

４.

事實證明，當萬惡的甲方成了男朋友一切的事情都會進展的異常順利（助理表示這叫黑箱作業謝謝），李燦對於誇獎只能嘆氣，因為老闆根本不知道那是自己犧牲了多少夜晚才換來的結果。

坐在筆電前的李燦正在打結案報告，底下的欄目還有一個是辭職信，洪知秀送上熱茶時看到的。

「燦，做完這次項目就走吧。」  
「啊？哥為什麼突然？」  
「我前幾天聯絡過順榮，他說還是想找你一起教舞和跳舞。」

他伸手蓋上筆電，攬過李燦，順便在髮絲親了下，李燦常常覺得這哥大概是美國待久了，回來之後skin ship變得比以前多了。

「我也很喜歡跳舞時的你，就做自己想做的吧。」  
「……這可是哥說的，如果沒錢哥要養我。」

由於洪知秀的信心喊話，李燦終於鼓起勇氣將結案報告和辭職信同時交出。

然而在帥氣的說出那些話時，洪知秀完全沒想到根本是在自找麻煩。李燦來到工作室已經兩個月，學生數量直線攀升，他現在簡直一顆頭兩顆大。

「喔喔哥來接燦尼下班嗎！」

權順榮一如既往的大嗓門，一個巴掌就往洪知秀肩膀拍。

「嗯，來接燦下班。」  
「那你可能要再等一下喔，燦尼來了之後舞室的學生變很多，有人報名時還直接表明是衝著他來的呢哈哈哈哈。」

舞蹈教室權順榮大老闆說得很開心，絲毫沒有發現洪知秀扶著肩膀的手和越來越難看的臉。這兩個月來、洪知秀總算是能夠理解站在遠處的無力感。

跳舞時的李燦多有魅力，這點他比誰都清楚，看著以李燦為中心擴散的人群，洪知秀突然就覺得現在的孩子們挺大膽，明明就知道李燦是有主的人、甚至正主就站在這看著，但他依然能清楚看見那些眼神中除了崇拜、或多或少還夾雜了其他異樣情緒與想法。大概只有當事人笨笨的看不出來、熱情滿滿的繼續教導。

上前也不是、後退又不甘心，明明有正當理由上前拉過人就走，但大吵大鬧顯得太不明事理，他不斷勸自己這是在為李燦做退讓，結果就是只能尷尬的待在灰色地帶自我糾結，洪知秀甚至好幾次都差點動了先回去的逃避心態。

他們算甚麼？居然敢對他的人有想法，洪知秀極為不爽地想。

「唉……」

三十年河東、三十年河西，他的寶貝這麼受歡迎該如何是好？

都說情侶在一起久了會有心電感應，李燦似乎是接收到了在遠處哀怨的眼神和負面情緒、一下就轉過頭，果然是洪知秀，他就站在那等自己，李燦特別大力的揮揮手，今天他們說好要去以前上學時常吃的店。

「啊抱歉抱歉，今天只能先到這裡了呢，那我們明天見吧各位。」

學生的哀怨此起彼落，迅速撿起地上的水瓶與毛巾，邊道歉邊走出教室門口，李燦無法忽視洪知秀，他太明白只能遠看的難受，自己曾經遭過不明不白的罪，所以更加捨不得愛人，一路往洪知秀那跑去、也顧不上汗，直接投入對方懷裡。

「哥，等很久了嗎？」

洪知秀看著跑來的人，下意識就張開雙手穩穩接住李燦，懷裡的人抬頭，眼睛笑到瞇成一條線，耳垂是和自己成對的十字架耳環，再往T恤裡看還能看見紅痕。

踏實感瞬間充滿身心，李燦從來都是細膩的人，他完全明白自己的難受，所以也在用自己的方式去填補安全感。將細碎的髮絲替人勾到耳後，懷裡的這份重量和溫暖就是全世界。

「不會，哥等的很累嗎？我們走吧，等會想吃點什麼？」  
「好久沒回去了，不知道有沒有換人做？希望那個婆婆還在才好！」

李燦的表情和情緒比起剛剛在跳舞時完全是不一樣的層次，這種神情專屬於洪知秀，而洪知秀也很認真的聽著每一句話，手還不忘接過雜物，自然的就像老夫老妻。

兩人在權順榮被迫承受萬點攻擊的哀怨聲離去，期間還沒放開彼此。

不用證明什麼、亦無再需後怕，擁抱的瞬間就能感受到彼此，他們之間的距離永遠是負數。

一個尾聲：

某天李燦突然想起什麼，於是把洪知秀正在看的書抽走放到一旁，然後趴到他身上。

「怎麼啦？」  
「哥，我有個很嚴肅的問題。」  
「你問吧。」

李燦一邊思索怎麼問出口還要一邊打掉作亂的手，請問誰把紳士人設給偷走了？

「哥的手真是！」  
「就是，為什麼你知道我問勝寬哥那句想你是給誰的？」

雖說理智感性無法兼得，但回過神後便自然會產生許多疑問。Sara還是Flora真的不重要，洪知秀以為那事會在混亂中翻篇。

「據實以告，我能考慮減輕罪行喔哥。」

再三衡量過後洪知秀選擇馬上倒戈，並且沒義氣的出賣了五年戰友夫勝寬崔瀚率情侶檔。

「哥！」  
「不是、我也害怕啊，怕我們燦尼太有魅力，一不小心就被人拐跑，到時候我找誰哭去？」

其實洪知秀哄人的功力特別厲害，李燦就常常被他哄到一愣一愣的最後還會被撥到一乾二淨叫到天昏地暗，總之是討不到任何好處。

「什、什麼啦……」  
「你也別怪勝寬，他只是想幫幫我們而已。」

漂亮話倒是會說，賣完戰友還不忘求情，搞得李燦一時也不知道要感謝還是算帳。最後的結局可想而知，想再說點什麼卻被一個又一個的吻給淹沒，算了、反正那句想你是給自己的就好，李燦想。

倒是在家的夫勝寬崔瀚率接連都打了個不小的噴嚏，還以為是換季感冒，對兩人被賣了的事全然不知。

（崔瀚率夫勝寬：哥談戀愛就忘記我們的鼎力相助了，委屈。）

知燦篇END

後話：

其實我一直覺得知燦不是明裡的甜，燦隱隱約約對刷哥有種依賴，Going裡天生緣分在選人也是大聲叫了刷哥（雖然刷哥沒出來就是了kkk）。還有一些角落的甜、如果有興趣各位也可以找找看，最後在這裡祝帥氣的忙內生快，也預祝看文的各位新年快樂平安健康喔。順帶一提，這是系列文，預計後面是漢澈跟佑灰，估計都是短打，該發的時候就會發，到時候Tag見吧各位。


End file.
